


Shake that Hat, Santa

by spnsmile



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Boys In Love, Christmas Smut, Dorks in Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Jealous Castiel (Supernatural), Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Sex, Santa Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsmile/pseuds/spnsmile
Summary: Dean just knows Anubis, the judge of souls, is stamping Dean Winchester's name with ‘hell hell hell hell and hell to the hell’ repeatedly when the Angel of the Lord opens his trench coat.written for spntc xmastrope: sexy santa dress
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Shake that Hat, Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Smut all the way 😂

Dean just knows Anubis, the judge of souls, is stamping Dean’s name with ‘ _hell hell hell hell and hell to the hell’_ repeatedly when the Angel of the Lord opens his trench coat. Dean’s been there, but he thinks he just got another one way ticket to the second level of Inferno home to the ol' men pal: _lust_.

Dean feels his cheeks heat up when Cas enters his room and sheds his ratty coat. He half expects his eyes to burn the moment he feast on the angel but when nothing happened, he looked some more.

Castiel is wearing the sexy Santa piece Dean bought for him as a gift. 

Does he regret it? Not one bit.

It was purely out of impulse while doing his last minute Christmas online shopping when he chanced the costume. In hindsight, Dean should have bought it for himself. He remembers how turned he’d become the first time he saw the item worn in the movie _Jarheads_. Jake Gyllenhaal is sex god in that Santa ass hat. Except Jake played a soldier and there’s only one real soldier in the Bunker, right?

It wasn’t that Dean began typing sexy Santa on Amazon the first chance he got. He was still missing Cas’ Christmas present when Dean thought a Santa costume would suit Castiel just because the angel won’t stop jabbing eye rolls at the earth’s favorite Christmas trespasser.

Besides, having Cas out of his dirty trench coat to be replaced by almost nothing except a string ball? Well. 

He tells Cas to change in the bathroom. Sam is out in the war room, entertaining their guests from the alternative universe. Cas enters Dean’s room holding tightly in his trench coat then the angel sheds it down to reveal what’s underneath the mayhem.

Dean pulls his right knuckle to his lips the moment Cas reappears.

"Dean, I think you may have been robbed of your money. There are articles of clothing missing from the parcel." Castiel begins as he stops in front of the hunter. “I also think it is highly inappropriate to be worn out to public. Do you want me to collect your money back from whoever sold it to you?”

“No.” Dean replies hoarsely, hastily crossing his legs with eyes shamelessly staring between the angel’s legs. “And uh, Cas? There aren’t supposed to be two hats on your – Dean clears his throat- top head.”

“But there are two hats.” The angel pats the two red hats On top of the other above his head.

Dean shakes his head, lips quirking up and enjoying the view. Castiel frowns and pulls one Santa hat down and attempts to give it to the hunter. Dean shakes his head again.

Castiel squints in confusion and tilts his head. Dean presses his lips and stifles a low rumble through his throat. He used the same hand he is pressing hard on his lips to point at Castiel’s lower member. 

“Other head.” he mouths to the angel.

Castiel flushes so hard the red tinge on his face spreads to his neck down to his chest like a bad case of allergy. Dean is delightedly sure this is another ticket to hell. 

He watches Castiel fumble down his soft member wondering how on earth he will make such a shapeless form fit to a large hat. That’s where Dean comes in.  
  


Dean stands up from the bed eyeing the angel. Castiel fixates his eyes at the approaching hunter who steps in front of him, their eyes almost crossing. Dean is an inch away. 

Cas schools his expression but his eyes are dead giveaway. They twinkle interestedly back at Dean.

“Let me.” Dean tenderly takes the extra santa hat from the angel’s hand, intentionally brushing their fingers together. He smiles when Cas hitches a breath. So Dean must be doing it right. He gives Cas a small smile before dropping to his knees.

“Dean.” The angel chokes roughly.  
  
"It’s for here." Dean smiles playfully, not really unmindful of the angel’s nakedness, Dean is half hard himself. But teasing Castiel has always been one of his secret joys. 

He tugs Castiel’s legs closer, his dick almost slapping on Dean’s nose. Oh, he can have Cas fuck him later but for now. He tugs on the belt string Santa Castiel has correctly attached on his waist, pulls on the strap and hooks it so the hat looks like panties upside down. 

“You mind if I touch?” Dean asks Castiel.  
  
Castiel gingerly nods and let’s Dean pat each of his legs so he can slip the string hat slash underwear up his middle. Dean looks up. Castiel has the straightest face but he knows the angel pretty much by now.

“This is too inappropriate, Dean.”  
  
"It is. Who’d thought Santas could be this hot.”

“Oh, Dean, don’t you start- ohmph...!” 

Dean takes Cas’ slowly hardening crotch in his hand and slips it inside the hat. He pats it again fondly when he tucks Cas in, then looks up all bright and coyly smiling at his angel.  
  
Castiel grimaces down at him with half-lidded look of arousal. 

"Why this dress, Dean?”

“Because I thought you’re gonna be hot in it, and I was right. This is my Christmas gift to you and me, Cas.”

“I see the appeal on your behalf. But I do not understand how this is something a present for me at all.”

“You don’t?” Dean arches an impossibly high eyebrow. 

“No.” Castiel narrows his eyes.

_Ah. He just gotta make the angel see then?_

* * *

The Bunker library and war room is already jam-packed when Dean and Castiel emerge from the winding corridors. Dean is all smiling, ushering a red-faced Castiel by the shoulder. 

People from the alternate universe haven’t had Christmas for years. At least, that’s what the Winchesters understood from Bobby’s narration. Now that they are trying to live anew, the brothers took it up for themselves to celebrate Christmas with everyone. Of course, Santa has to be there and there’s a few claps and giggles when they saw the Angel of the Lord clad in this thick, red Santa robe and red pants enclosed tightly with black belt. Dean made sure to wrap up the angel nicely and comfortably. He did say it’s a gift only for himself, not for the whole world to see. Dean has been to hell and will be back there again. No need to bring the whole Bunker. Certainly wouldn’t let them.

He leads the still red-faced Castiel and steered him in the middle of the war room towards Sam who’s giving Castiel a sympathetic look.

“Hey, Cas.”

Cas grumbles and slips away, Dean smirking as he watched the red ass go before turning to his brother.

“You’re embarrassing him, Dean.” Sam says critically.

“I told you I’ll take the thunderbolts and needle pierce just to see him in that.”

“We don’t even have children here to laud the need for a Santa.”

“You think Swofford was thinkin’ of children when he waggled his bazooka in front of his team?”

Sam laughs out loud.

“You and your ridiculous icons… _you_.” Sam rolls his eyes, “Have you eaten?”

“Yep. Got a mouthful.” Dean casts his eyes down a moment before cheekily smiling.

Sam frowns but drops the subject.

“Anyway, Bobby tells me there are a couple of hunts he’s been jutting down over Wyoming. Vamp nest I think and he’s asking for our backup straight tomorrow.”

“Never been straight my whole life, the legs are telling. Yeah, I’ll say okay when I see him round’. But you can really tell he ain’t our Bobby. Our old Bobby wouldave gone straight to Wyoming gun blazing and just… Wipe out the nest with his bitchy attitude.” Dean chuckles.

“You would have done the gun blazing. Our Bobby would be the one chewing your ears out for being too loud. Besides, this Bobby’s more big on angel hunting than vampires, Dean.”

“Yeah got it. Reason why Cas can’t turn his back on the guy. You know how Cas always sticks his back behind me when he’s around? Nervous little baby.”

“I don’t think Cas cares about any backstabbing now.” Sam nods at the side of the library where Cas is drinking water with Bobby standing a meter away from him.

“Yeah, cause I helped him ease the tension.” Dean clears his throat, “Anyway, tell Bobby Cas and I are in once he’s satisfied being Santa.”

Sam snorts. “You think Cas is having the time of his life?”

“Believe me when I say I do.” Dean gives a wicked grin. He claps Sam in the shoulder who easily breaks away to talk to other hunters. Dean stays where he is, eyes now following the angel in Santa’s suit. 

Castiel is talking to the women now. Probably educating them of the misconception about the earth’s traditional holiday. Dean's heard the yearly preaching of his friend from ancient cities to the scriptures. Naturally he believes Cas’ version being witness to all of this, but there is something about Cas acceptance and amusement of the holidays that just makes Dean slightly happy. Because Cas is adjusting to his world.

He watches Cas interact with others, gracing a blank expression that never falters no matter how many comes his way. Dean loves the way Cas is unreadable like that. He also likes the fact that he’s the only one who can break it. 

Dean bites his bottom lip and turns to get a can of beer from the collection on the table.  
  
Sure, he’s gone to hell and knocked a few times on it’s doors, busting in forcefully one time, but it’s the first time he thinks he really deserves going to hell again. 

Making god’s favorite angel wear another holy saint’s name surely merits Dean in Lucifer’s cage no doubt. Lusting after him too. The fucking thing has been accomplished many times now so maybe hell will prepare another cage for him or something. Whatever it is, the exhilaration that he is downright lusting after his angel friend on every chance he’s got has surely land Dean his own throne in hell.

Dean finishes his third beer and an hour conversation with some of the hunters around the war table. The hunters are all generously filled, Dean having had his fifth slice of pie when he spots the red Santa Claus with messy sex hair goes to the inner section of the Bunker. Dean smiles at the hunters, greet them a merry Christmas before stumbling after the angel.

Dean finds Cas inside the kitchen with Sam and two other hunters around the table, his brother pointing something on the screen.

Smiling to himself, Dean wanders over to Castiel casually who is scowling over his empty glass. The hunter takes a bottle of Budweiser from the fridge, hears Sam and the hunters buzzing conversation nerding over a piece of information. Dean eyes them, then stands in front of the angel.

" Not yet goin to perch under a tree and let the kids sit down on your lap asking for wishes , Santa?” Dean ’s grin is full of meaning.  
  
" Is it necessary ?" Cas asks suspiciously. “You did not tell me there will be kids at a hunter’s party. You are not good at lying to me, Dean.”  
  
Dean chuckles and takes a mouthful of his beer. Putting the bottle down, his calloused fingers circles the rim lazily. He watches Cas follow the movement looking entranced.  
  
" You getting warm with the character?” Dean intentionally wraps his palms on the bottle’s sloped neck and begins stroking up and down. It held the angel’s eyes for a second, then Dean dips a finger to the rim and circles his thumb there. Glad to say it isn’t just Dean whose face is turning bright red enough to outdo the Christmas lights outside.  
  
"What are you doing?" Castiel asks sharply, their eyes meeting.

Dean smirks.

“Just enjoying my drink and company of my angel. I’ll miss that when I go to hell.”

The blue of Cas’ irises widens.

“Why do you think you’re going to hell?” he barely lets it out, like he’s afraid someone’s listening in.

“Oh, I know I will.” Dean says, confident. Leaning forward, motioning Cas to do the same. The two meet in the middle of the metal table rack. “For one, I’m already hard just seeing you in that gettup knowing what’s _inside._ And two, I’m gonna fuck an angel later after dinner.”

Castiel chokes as Dean withdraws, earning a glance from Sam. The way Castiel shifts on his feet, Dean knows his work is done. He Dean will top tonight, he can feel his dick already swelling. He winks at the angel, takes his Budweiser and steps out of the table. Castiel stands too stiffly and doesn’t follow. Dean enjoys the ridiculous blush he notes on the angel’s stoic expression and has been one of his favorite morning wood dreams. The hunter wanders back to the war room, spotting Bobby. Hours later and it must be the tingling lust of what will happen later that Dean’s shouting “ _Karaoke_!” in the middle of the library. Even Sam seems wholly taken aback, but eases with the others once Dean begins hitting those notes. Whatever. Dean’s on the roll.

He doesn’t see Castiel except the last time when he notices the angel glowering at him with arms crossed on his chest, Santa hat already out of his head. Dean avoids the angel’s eyes, too chicken to get an erection in the middle of singing. 

Instead he sings till his throat is raw. He calls Leo who happens to be Bobby’s right hand and they both raise the night’s concert with cheers.

He’s on his seventh bottle and tenth song when he sees the hem of the Santa robe whipping out of sight.

* * *

Dean is beat the moment he closes the Bunker door with a huge grin lingering on his face. It’s after midnight and the Bunker has just been emptied. Dean giggles as the satisfaction remains thrumming in his skin. The ecstasy of being able to sing out his heart and soul without holding back, being able to forget the troubles of the world even for a night. 

Time to clean up. Dean takes the empty cans and bottles from the tables and the floor. He drags around an ironic red sack Sam handed him while his brother does the dishes. Wherever Castiel is, he better be in Dean’s room when he’s done here.

Dean groggily picks up the last bottle under the library table and is just about to deposit it to the sack when he turns and knocks his body over Castiel’s sturdy chest. He stumbles to the table in surprise, ass smacking at its edge. 

Dean lets out a grunt, dazed with intoxication. He peers up and freezes at the electrical blue staring at him fixedly.

“Cas…” he says, no he chokes because Castiel is still wearing the long Santa robes. There’s nothing sexy about it, but when Castiel gives him that look screaming _“you-are-speaking-to-an-angel-of-the-fucking-lord-learn-respect”_ , Dean knows he ought to be running to his bed, naked.

“Go.” Castiel drawls, eyes flashing and Dean is out an about, ignoring Sam whom he passed in the corridor in his haste because that is not the sound of an angel going to be bottom.

Dean’s shedding everything from his shirt to his socks until his clutching on his last remaining underwear, wits out. He looks around his room frantically like he’s expecting angel lord to be there except he isn’t. Except Dean gasps still because there on the bed is a five inch red ribbon and hat he gifted Cas.

Realization hits Dean and he groans.

The door opens and Castiel steps in quietly. In his arms he cradles some of Dean’s garments from shirt, inner shirt, plaid to belt. The angel draws his breath when he sees Dean. Quietly , he places the hunter’s garment on the table then looks at Dean.

“You forgot the hat.” The angel growls.

Dean’s Adam’s apple bobs up and down as he slowly reaches for the hat near his feet. He is fully naked on the bed, plump and shining and with only a short red ribbon neatly wrapped on his hard shaft. Dean hasn’t the chance to put it up when Castiel is all over him, pining him down the bed. 

Dean groans. Castiel’s kissing the life out of his mouth, teeth bruising, tongue swirling. Cas’ thigh pressing down his leaking dick. The angel is stretched out above him like a looming shadow, pressing down Dean’s sensitive body he’s been holding out the entire Christmas day. Oh, if Castiel only knows how aroused he’s been.

“You touched yourself already, Dean?” his wet kisses follows the movement of Dean’s mouth.

“Cas…” he lets out a shaky breath, as the angel fixates on his exposed neck. Excitement blinded him, he doesn’t want to move under than submit. He feels Cas shuffle on top of him to remove his own clothes, planting kisses on the hunter’s broad shoulder, reaching up on the hunter’s open mouth. Dean writhes underneath the naked angel, Cas hands trapping his wrists above his head in quick movements. 

Except Dean is already a wreck, his anticipation causing the bead of precum on his cock to leak. He gasps when Cas goes down on his body with open mouth flat and leaving trails to his chest, collar bone and neck again. Dean is already whimpering then sees stars bursting when the heavenly being bites down his neck.

Pleasure and pain gets Dean helplessly moaning. Castiel’s whole body is rock-hard pressing between his shaking legs, torso and chest, rubbing their nakedness without a mind to combust.

Castiel is relentless on administering his bites on Dean’s neck that by the time he moves to Dean’s other side, he’s left behind an obvious mark so raw it gets Dean sobbing.

Castiel takes a moment to pull up, his own red lips swollen and wet as he gaze down the hunter longingly.

“Were you thinking of me in those clothes when you jerked off so you can get the ribbon on?”

“Didn’t have to…” Dean mutters squeezing his eyes shut. “…already hard since the kitchen…”

Cas stops nipping under Dean’s earlobe he just began marking. Dean takes a lungful of air at the unexpected pause and opens his drunken wet eyes. Castiel is staring at him darkly.

“Do you know how difficult it was not to drag you away from their eyes in that music stick and not push you on that floor, take you there and then?” Cas’ voice is heavy.

Dean moans openly when the angel dips his hips down and presses hard. Cas’ own erection is next to him and the friction as Cas presses down on him, hard and heavy, is causing his already delirious head to reach heaven.

“I know…” Dean grits his teeth, head finally into the game as he arches his back to feel more friction on Cas’ hard tummy. “You were fucking hot, Cas… wanted to get my mouth on your dick again… show em’ what I can make of the angel of the lord…”

Another growl from Castiel’s throat, then he is marking Dean again. Dean gets lost in the pleasure of, praying to Cas to get his cock for him because he’s losing it without getting touched. Fuck, he thinks he’ll come even before Cas can get down to suck him all because the angel is fixated on his nipple now. Castiel closes his mouth on Dean’s right bud, top of his tongue swirling the sensitive spot and sucking. He rubs his thumb on the other nipple, sensitizing it, feeling it form. Dean exhales and tries to wriggle his wrist out of the angel’s clutches.

He knows it’s futile.

“Cas…” he chokes.

Castiel doesn’t budge from the position. He moves his tongue more rapidly on the same spot till its hard as a rock. Dean cries when the angel sucks and bites on it again, the overstimulation making his body shiver straight to his swelling erection. 

_“Fuck, Cas.. Enough… I’m…”_ Dean shuts his eyes, his voice shakes as tears fall on the corner of his face. His nipples are hardened, he can’t take anymore without cumming hard. 

The sensations stop, Castiel looks at him. Dean inhales rapidly, not opening his eyes. He didn’t even move his numb arms.

A soft kiss against his lips make him opens his eyes to find Castiel staring at him looking guilty.

“I’m sorry.” The angel murmurs, nuzzling his nose on the hunter’s cheek. He buries his face on the crook of Dean’s neck and mumbles apologies. Dean swallows hard, takes deep breaths and rakes his dead fingers on the angel’s hair.

“What’s up?” Dean asks hoarsely. “Cas?”

The angel doesn’t answer. Dean frowns, his forehead sweaty. He rubs the angel’s back, finding satisfaction that his dick is trapped between their stomachs.

“Talk to me, Cas?”

“…lous…”

“What?” he tries to peer at the angel’s face but Cas shakes his head. 

“Jealous.” .

“Okay, why? You want me to fuck you? Me on top today?”

“Not you.” Castiel raises his body and if Dean doesn’t get enough of how beautiful the angel is, he will repeat it in his prayer to Cas now. Castiel gracefully arches his lithe body up, all those curves and muscles symmetrically tone in places. Cas bites his lips into a pout as he slips his legs on each side of Dean, effectively straddling him.

Dean lets out a soft groan at the view, then bites his lips too when the angel tilts his head.

“Holy fuck, Cas, stop, you’re already so hot, I’ll really get dragged to hell.”

“You’re not. Although.” He wiggles his cute ass, his perineum rubbing on Dean’s erection.

Dean’s eyes roll back. He wants to come but not like this. He digs his fingers on the meat of the angel’s thighs, then grasps the side of the angel’s hips and steadies him. Dean growls.

“Stop or we’re done. What are you mad about? Is it my gift? Don’t like it?”

The pout on Castiel’s face returns.

“I love every blowjob you give me, Dean. Especially the first times.”

“But? You jealous of what? I can still top.” Dean insists. Sure. There’s no regularity of who takes tops and bottoms in their relationship because there are times Dean just wants to turn into bubble with Cas fucking in him, there are also times Castiel is just too adorable not to be messed around with, thus they switch depending on whose mood to dominate dominates. 

Right now, Dean believes with Cas being a jealous babe, he has to take the top. And Cas is so cute just now.

“You were getting close with that hunter from the alternate universe.”

“Lee?” Dean quickly says, then blinks in surprise because maybe he said the name a little too fast and now Castiel is giving him the coldest of stares.

“You like him?” the angel raises an eyebrow, voice flat.

“Of course not!” Dean says hastily, the accusation making him blush because one, yeah he kinda like Leo’s easy outgoing manner. BUT only because Dean can see himself on him. 

“Dean-”

“No-no!” Dean half raises himself, wanting to reach Cas because fuck he saw a flash of hurt on his angel’s blues and fuck all Dean will send himself to hell for that! He inches up so he sits straight up, but he doesn’t let Castiel go. The angel slides a little lower to Dean’s lap, then both are facing each other. 

“Cas, listen to me, he’s only a dude who can sing, okay? He’s random! And you’re my best friend and my baby!”

“I’m not your car.” Castiel looks down but Dean cradles Cas’ face on his palms.

“You’re still my babe and I love you. You think I would give you my best gift if not? Damn, don’t even think about you being replaceable by just anyone, Cas. I’d go to hell for you. Fuck, I am going to hell for you. Okay?” he nudges their noses with silence calming both their fluttering heart. Then Dean shakes his head. “Can’t believe you got jealous of some dude I just met.”

“He’s a very good singer.”

“Your voice is far better whenever I get to fuck you. Which I will be.” Dean pulls up, dark eyes trailing down the angel’s lush body, down their half hard erections softened by the moment. “I’ll be top.”

“No, you’re mine. I’ll top. Wait! Dean-!”

Dean doesn’t wait. He runs both palms on Castiel’s smooth side, down to his ass until he’s squeezing Castiel’s asscheeks. Castiel shudders. Dean takes his neck, hot mouth flaming the skin he latched on. Castiel’s hands on his shoulder pressing him back with force and Dean lands on the bed on his back again. 

“I’ll top and ride you.” Castiel declares roughly to amend Dean’s hungry grunt. 

“Dammit, give that mouth to me, make me hard again, Cas.”

Castiel sinks down Dean’s groin, circles his left hand on the balls, then wraps his mouth around its head. Dean stifles a moan. Cas sucks him like there’s no tomorrow, tip of tongue digging on the head’s slit, tilting his head sideways to slide his tongue around the length, then comes back up and swallows Dean whole to the base.

“Cas, babe…” Dean loses it, eyes not returning from rolling up. His whole body tenses when the angel begin his bobbing assault, letting the head jab the back of his throat. Dean grabs a handful of Cas’ hair, thrusts forward with a moan. Castiel hums avidly and Dean fucks hard in his mouth. Castiel’s mouth is full of Dean’s large cock, sliding in much harder and nearly choking him. Dean is so hard by now that his orgasm hits. Castiel holds Dean’s thigh tightly and drinks up the release. Dean’s body shudders and he keeps thrusting till the last seop of his cum shoots out to the angel’s throat. Dean Cas is sucking on his head again. Dean is panting hard by the time Castiel straddles him again, slapping lubricant on Dean’s hardness and kneeling above him. 

“Want me to stretch you?” Dean grunts, half his wits on his twitching groin, knowing what’s gonna happen next.

“No, I can adjust my body to you.” Cas reaches down on Dean’s heavy member and strokes it up, “Also, do you know Leo likes you?”

Dean groans. “We’re not talking about him while I’m fucking you!”

“You can, because when I do this,” he sets his tight puckered rim hovering a centimeter above Dean’s whose eyes dilated, “You’re gonna remember you’re mine.”

“Cas- _oh shit_!”

Castiel rams Dean’s cock down his hole in one swoop and gasps so loud while Dean practically loses it. Castiel is tight, so tight and it’s Dean who finds himself getting heaved up every time the angel pulls his sexy ass up to bounce up and down his cock.

And Castiel is beautiful above him, legs spread, hands holding on Dean’s torso for support as he fucks himself to Dean. The angel’s entire body is flushed red, intense hue on his cheeks. Sexy hair wild, his expression is pure ecstasy of open mouth as he brings his body down, deeper and tighter in rapid succession.

Dean growls at the beautiful celestial being and reaches his hands to pinch the angel’s pointy nipples. Dean flattens his thumbs on the fat skin, groaning and gasping every time Cas fucks himself to him. Castiel squirms at Dean’s touch and yells in Enochian when Dean pinches both buds so hard. It’s chaos below the angel’s huge cock. Dean licks his lips as he watches it slap his middle with wet dribbles of precum until he can no longer be satisfied, the hunter grabs Castiel and strokes him hard.

“No, don’t!” Castiel cries, but he’s a mixture of messages as he pumps harder down Dean’s pelvis. Dean yells and shakes his ass, meeting Castiel in the air as he drives in him hard.

“I wanna suck you, wanna just dry you up, mark your cock with my teeth.” Dean rants, eyes getting darker, still holding on Castiel’s dick. Castiel clamps his mouth shut, eyes squeezing. Dean wouldn’t let him come. “Want to fuck you every day if you let me, make you cry for me every night, fuck, Cas, I love your tight ass!”

“ _Dean_!” Castiel pants, shakes his head, cheeks so red and damp with tears.

Dean knows that. He knows that pleading sexy voice of his angel anywhere. Gritting his teeth, Dean takes the santa hat discarded on the edge of the bed and hands it to the angel.

Confused, Castiel takes it, his movements slacking a little.

“Up your real head. Your other I got covered.”

The angel silently obliges, the sound of skin to skin slapping of their bodies filling the air. Dean catches his breathe at how magnificent he is fucking Santa Cas. With a smile, the hunter wiggles his ass, making Castiel cry out in pleasure.

“Cas, what does Santa say when riding his sleigh?” Dean demands, his hands raking savagely upwards on the angel’s hips.

Castiel blushes.

“ _Ho, ho, ho._ ” He mumbles.

Dean smiles.

“Louder, babe.”

“Dean…” Cas bites his lips, legs crossing, reaching the peak of his climax.

“Give it to me, Cas.” Dean exhales.

When Castiel did, Dean holds both his hips firmly and drives his cock up and pounds the angel senseless. When Dean finds his magic spot, he tells Santa Cas to say it again.

_“Uhh…ho… ho…umpph… ho…”_

The rage of their orgasm singsongs in the air, Dean pounding that red soft ass of an angel he is sure will get him back later for another round of fucking.

“Ho ho ho.” Cas whispers again before dropping on Dean’s chest and kissing Dean’s lips wetly and noisily.

And that’s how Dean thinks he will bust hell’s door next time, with hell’s bell of _hohoho’_ s in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to you too an see ya in hell 😂


End file.
